


Red Death (M!DB/Cicero M!DB/Vilkas)

by Nudebeme



Series: The Artist and Vilkas [10]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Death, Heartbreak, Insanity, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Listener has done the unthinkable, and hours later returns home in agony to the only comfort he has left in this world. Stunned by fear and confusion, Vilkas is left to rescue the elf who lies injured on their bedroom floor, crippled by his unimaginable guilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Death (M!DB/Cicero M!DB/Vilkas)

He scrambled home in a daze, blood on his knife and a dead glare in his eye. Chac didn’t have any memory of what happened between the hike from Dawnstar to his front door in Solitude, his hair was natty and mud slicked to his skin and boots. 

His key battled to find the lock, and soon he was inside, Chac shivering and rain-wet. The smell of home reeled in his nostrils, and his teeth chattered as he inched his way to the fire, wary of waking anyone. White noise- he heard nothing, and felt nothing. His feet are like stones on the floor as he climbs his way up the stairwell, inching closer to the only source of comfort he knows he has left. 

Home was same as it ever was, and Chac’s legs where close to collapsing by the time he made it to the top floor of Proudspire. His fingers where numb as he pushed his bedroom door open, being enticed by the smell of his beloved husband’s musk once again filling his senses. 

Vilkas was always a light sleeper, the man woke, and his pale eyes adjusted to the sight of his bedraggled partner, falling to his knees the second he opened the door. 

"Chac! Dear, what’s happened to you?!" The aging man lept up, his bare feet on the tile as he ran towards the elf who was soaked to the bone and filthy. 

"Vilkas..I..Guh.." He couldn’t speak, shaking his head and looking as if anguish had consumed him. Vilkas pulled the elf into his arms and locked the door, else their children hear the commotion. "fuh.." He tried to speak, but gods nothing came to his mind. The sight of his husband wrenched horrible memories from the pit of Chac’s mind, and throttled him speechless.

He fell limp in his husband’s arms, and muttered something Vilkas just couldn’t catch. 

"Dear, please, tell me what’s wrong. I can help you." 

"You can’t.." He had to say it, there was no rescuing Chac’s heart from this misery. Not even time will heal a wound this deep. 

"Yes I can, please, tell me." 

"I CAN’T" He shouts, Vilkas immediately trying to hush him, but growing scared of his elven lover’s power. The floor is close to quaking with the threat of his voice, "I can’t, I can't, I CAN’T!" He cries again, Vilkas could never know..He never did and never will…

Chac roared as tears flooded his face, mixing with the filth and mud on his cheeks. There was commotion in the room next door, their children stirring from sleep. 

"Then tell me what to do!" Vilkas yells, ferocious and desperate to save him.

"Take my knife." He gasps, hysterical and close to passing out with anxiety. Vilkas took it, horrified as he threw it across the room away from his lover’s grasp. He noticed it was tarnished in blood, and stained where the tips of his gloves. 

"Just..Urk..Vilkas.." He cried, feeling himself being lifted in his silver-haired husband’s arms, laid onto the bed and held tight. Vilkas was in a panic, his heart always fretted when Chac was unwell and this was by far the worst he’s never seen him. 

There was a knock at their door, and Chac begged Vilkas not to let them see. Not now.. Chac wept openly and lay in their bed as his husband ran to the door, shooing his worried children away. Chac couldn’t hear them, but soon Vilkas was back, and his face brought about a new wave of tears.

He couldn’t tell him, this pain will be his alone to bear..from now until the end. Vilkas was close to panicking but he held fast to the filthy mer, grabbing a handful of the blanket to wipe away his muddy tears. Chac doesn’t feel like he’ll ever stop crying, not when the pain was like this. 

Chac went blank for a moment, unbreathing. He glanced over at the bloodied knife, and screamed as hard as he could, Vilkas being scared white. He screamed for his other life, his other love now left in shambles. Chac’s dizzy eyes followed his husband’s face, seeing the whisps of grey at his ears and crinkles in his worried eyes. 

He screamed again, for every time he lay awake wishing he could figure out how to solve it all, wracked with guilt of adultery and lies. It was all minuscule now, in the long run... It will never bring Cicero back. Chac’s tears turned into laughter. Vilkas clung tight and held him as the elf laughed for his broken heart. 

He’ll live for a thousand years or more, and now he knows he’ll bear this shame until his death. 


End file.
